


Microcosm

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [13]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Somebody's playing games with the Inuyasha gang....Issekiwa 2007 Toy 2nd Place
Series: The 6ixth Session [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058
Kudos: 1





	Microcosm

Originally Published January 24, 2007

* * *

A torch hanging above lit a board sitting below. The square, a mix of black and white tile, shimmered like a mirror. With its acute geometry and flawless symmetry it seemed to be the idealized reflection of the universe.

The Inuyasha figure was placed atop a white tile.

"Impetuous."

The likeness of Kohaku was moved onto a black square.

"Cautious."

A hand hesitated between two pieces - it chose the Koga figure and placed it by Inuyasha's.

"Reckless."

The miniature of Kohaku was pinned between the demon and the hanyou.

"Typical."

The duplicate of Sango was moved behind Kohaku's.

A laugh followed the movement.

The lamp over the board swung and through that rhythmic interplay of light and dark that followed it appeared the white tiles were shrinking.

A wasp pierced into the scene that, play by play, unfolded across the web-like maze of good and evil.

A copy of Kikyo with bow and arrow aimed onto the insect.

"Careful, careful."

A two-faced Suikotsu emerged beside the wasp.

"Just another illusion."

The hand clutched Sesshoumaru and slammed the figure forward up to the very edge of the board.

The reply was the movement of Kohaku toward Rin.

"At last."

It could not be denied - the black tiles were bleeding, uncoiling tendrils of ebony into ivory.

Kagura slapped away the toys while Naraku smiled and gazed.

* * *


End file.
